


Dating Advice

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Parenthood, Questioning, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Jack asks Dean for dating advice. Upon learning Dean doesn't even know he loves Cas, he seeks out Sam instead. Dean doesn't accept this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Giving Advice

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/637549171309772800/bisexualrowena-dean-giving-jack-dating-advice-and)
> 
> prompt: _dean giving jack dating advice and jack asking “did that work on castiel?” and dean’s entire brain shutting down as he realizes that jack has thought he and cas were in a relationship this entire time_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack looks to Dean for advice. Dean is the one who ends up being given advice.

“Dean. Dean? Are you okay?” asked Jack.

Struggling to form a sentence, all Dean could do was gape and make a few staggered sounds.

“Dean?”

“You…” Dean managed at last. “You think Cas and I are a couple?”

“Of course. Aren’t you?”

“Wha- No?”

“But you’re obviously in love!”

“Uh… we are?”

“Yes!” said Jack. “And if you can’t even see that… you’re obviously the wrong person to ask for advice on this. I’ll ask Sam−”

“Wai-wait a minute!” Dean cried, following Jack to the door and stopping him with a touch to his shoulder. Jack looked back at him.

“I am the best person to ask for advice on this. I know all about…”

“Does Sam know you’re in love with Cas?”

“I am not… _in love_ … with Cas. Okay? And you know, even if I were… you know, I doubt he would know.”

“Why don’t we ask him?”

“No, wait−”

“Hey, SAM!” called Jack, leaving the room.

“No, don't−”

“Yeah, Jack?” asked Sam, coming down the hall. Briefly, he took in the scene before him.

“Do you know Dean and Cas are in love?”

“Jack!”

Sam briefly looked at Dean, who wore a worried expression on his face. “Yeah,” he said, telling Dean directly, as though to reassure him. “I do.”

“Then maybe you are the one to ask for advice.”

Sam looked at Jack, surprised. “Advice?”

“Dating advice. I don’t think Dean’s up to it. He doesn’t even realise how in love with Castiel he is.”

“Yeah,” said Sam, “Dean’s always been better at shallow hook-ups than serious relationships.”

“Wha- Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Addressing Dean again, Sam said, “Dean, you always try to keep people at arm’s length. You blow into town, sleep with a few chicks, and blow out again. Besides Cas, you haven’t made many real connections with other people. And maybe it’s time you learn, because Cas… he deserves that.”

“Cas isn’t in love with me!” cried Dean. “He’s- he’s an angel. How could he ever…?”

“Just… next time you’re together, just really pay attention, to what he does, the way he looks at you. Because that? That is love.”

“You give great advice,” said Jack. “Can you help me?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

As Sam and Jack walked down the hall together, talking about Jack’s problem, Dean stood in stunned silence.

“Does Cas… love me?” he said.


	2. Taking The Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks, really looks. He asks the question.

Sam was right.

Those clear blue eyes were staring right into him. They pierced his soul, cut to his very heart. They were soft, shining out with the purest love Dean had ever seen. Dean couldn't believe this. It was impossible!

"Cas... do you love me?"

Surprise flashed through those eyes. For a moment, Cas didn't speak. His eyes sparkled, looking within himself now. 

"Dean. I fell for you. I do everything for you. I think you're beautiful."

Beautiful?

"You didn't answer my question."

"Didn't I?"

Did he? It kind of seemed like he dodged the question. Dean just wanted a straight answer. But perhaps Cas just answered in his own Cas way. Maybe this was his way of saying yes.

That was too many maybes. "Yes or no," said Dean.

"I don't know why you want to know," said Cas.

"Because I--" For a moment, Dean almost said he loved him too. Maybe not. "Because it seems that Sam and Jack are under the impression that you are."

"And what do you think?" asked Cas.

Dean thought for a moment. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I always have."

"Always?"

"Since I pulled you out of hell. It's why I knew I could confide in you. I knew you would understand. I knew you'd keep your word, not to tell another soul."

"Trusting me is one thing," said Dean. "Calling me beautiful is quite another."

"Dean, you shine from the inside out. It's heavenly, the light inside you. You glisten with a goodness greater than Heaven or Earth. And when you look at me... I can see it in your eyes. Your pure and radiant soul."

"It kinda sounds like you're in love with me."

Cas hesitated.

"Please Cas, just say it."

"Why?"

"Because... I am in awe of you, every day, Cas. That you choose to stay, to fight by my side. An angel. A brother. A friend. But much more than that, a being of pure love, of devotion, who's very nature is more true and good than all the rest of Heaven. You've got a light inside you too, Cas. And I still can't believe that any of this is real. That you would care for me, above anyone else. It seems impossible. Messed up, angry, screwy me."

"It kinda sounds like you're in love with _me_."

"We're two crazy sons of bitches, aren't we?"

"We're in love," said Cas.

And there it was, like a double confession. "That we are," conceded Dean.


End file.
